CinderelLee
by Voice of Some Beautiful Song
Summary: It's Cinderella, Rock Lee style.


So it's not terribly descriptive, but you'll see the point in that at the end. : )

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Neji, Lee, or Sakura

Nor can I claim Shika or the famous Uchicha

They are the property of Masashi

So there's no freaking use in suing me.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, lived a young shinobi named Lee. Although he was not skilled in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, he was a quite talented ninja. He lived in a small house with his two step brothers.

His older step-brother was a long-haired, silver-eyed ninja, named Neji. His other step brother was a handsome, dark haired, Sharingan-eyed boy named Sasuke. Though Lee's step-brother's were very gifted, they were also very vain,. They spent more time on their hair (Neji) and looking in the mirror (Sasuke) then training. Often times during training they would only complete 345 kicks or 234 punches, unlike Lee who would complete a full 2,000. But for some reason, they would always beat Lee while sparring, and thus, never respect what a wonderful person he was.

So the black, haired Taijutsu specialist practiced everyday, long past his proper bedtime, hoping to become strong enough to gain their respect.

One day while Lee was doing the daily shopping, he heard a commotion coming from a crowd of people, particularly of the male species, swarming the local Itchiraku. As Lee politely pushed his way in, he recognized the person everyone was standing around. It was the local village idiot, Uzumaki Naruto.

"And for the bowl of ramen you buy me, you'll have a chance to go out on a date with the Lovely Sakura-chan. The more you buy, the better your chance is!"

Sakura-chan! Lee sighed, picturing the lovely little pink-haired kunoichi, his eyes turning into little pink hearts. He dug into the folds of his plain, cream colored kimono, pulling out the required money for ramen. He noticed that quite a few other boys were also reaching into their pockets.

"Wait a minute." A voice floated lazily through the air. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned their gaze towards a boy with a ponytail of spiky hair. Lee noticed that each of his hands were in a pocket. That boy must be buying two bowls of ramen, Lee concluded from the sight. Therefore I must buy as much as I can to beat this new rival of mine. The fire of determination sprang into Lee's eyes. I will accomplish the goal of going out with Sakura-chan or I will have to do 3,000 push-ups.

"How do we know that this isn't just a plan you made up to get more ramen because you forgot your coupon?" The spiky-headed boy, Lee's new rival, asked Uzumaki Naruto. "And even if this date is real how do we know that Sakura will agree to go on it? And also, there must be 20 people standing here, I don't think that Sakura would like to go on 20 different dates with 20 different guys." A chorus of agreements came from the other members of the crowd as Naruto rubbed his head nervously, looking as though he had been caught.

Hmmm, Lee thought putting his money back and turning away with the rest of the crowd., the guy does have a point.

"No! No! I do have a plan. WAIT!" Everyone turned around to face a desperate looking Naruto, who looked surprised that they had listened. "Eheh... see, if you buy me a bowl of ramen, you'll, you'll have a chance to fight."

"Fight?" Lee questioned the idiot.

"Yeah... fight. When you buy a bowl you will be entered into a tournament, and the winner will get a date with Sakura-chan. And... here's proof that I can get you a date! I have pictures of her that she let me take!."

Naruto held up a picture of Sakura eating ramen, one of her brushing her hair, one of her bending over to fix her shoe. Lee noticed that in all of them she wasn't looking at the camera, wasn't even smiling, but she still looked lovely. Eagerly Lee waited his turn to buy the Uzumaki a bowl of ramen.

On the morning of the big tournament, Lee was doing some light warm ups outside of the house as Neji and Sasuke headed over to him.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke scowled.

"I am training for the big tournament today!" Lee answered without stopping.

"There is no use in that, destiny has already decided that you are a born failure. Your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills are non-existent. Plus you do not have any special moves to surprise your opponent. I advise you to just give up now. " The two evil step-brothers left Lee with his head hanging, heading toward the tournament grounds.

They're right, Lee through dejectedly, I don't have anything special moves.

"I might as well give up."

"What is that I hear?" Lee looked up from the green grass, only to lay eyes upon a man in a suit just as green. His eyebrows... his eyebrows were just as thick as Lee's!

"Who are you?" Lee asked, sniffing his few tears away.

"Lee! Don't you recognize me?" The man asked.

"No." Lee answered bluntly.

" Ha! That's good, you see I was just testing you, and you passed! I'm Gai!" The man exclaimed, throwing two thumb's up signs toward Lee. "I'm your dynamic sensei who's come to help you win the tournament!"

Lee stared at the man with a look of astonishment on his face, which slowly turned into excitement, then into sadness.

"But Gai-sensei. I can't compete with Neji and Sasuke, and all the others, I don't even have any special moves." He said, quoting Neji.

"Lee!" Gai shouted, "I never want to hear you say something like that again! You are in the spring time of youth!"

"But Gai-sensei..."

"I don't want to hear another word Lee! What did I tell you! I have a," Gai looked around before leaning closer, "secret attack to show you!" Lee's mouth opened in astonishment, then his eyes went watery.

"Gai-sensei!

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"...

(Sometime later in the day)

"Ok, Lee remember what I told you, your chakra will last until the fifth gate opens, after that you must leave the tournament. Do you have that written down?"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee scribbled furiously on the pad of paper in his hand.

"Lee, it is almost time for the tournament and I still have a few things to share with you."

Gai-sensei pulled out something wobbly and stretchy and decidedly green.

"This is for you my youthful student!" He held up a smaller version of his green training suit.

"And these." He took out a pair of ankle-weights from his bag.

"Lee, these must not be taken off until you are going to complete your secret move."

"Yes Gai-sensei!

"And now I will open the fifth gate!" Lee shouted, grabbing his opponent from the air and hitting him in a series of strategic moves that Gai-sensei had taught him. Lee watched his last and final challenger smash into the ground. He walked up to the other boy's body and stood over Neji as he turned over and glared at him, too exhausted to get up.

He did it, he had won! And he had won beating Neji!

Lee reached down and grabbed his bandages and one of his ankle weights. As he was reaching to grab his other one he felt a dark aura wash over him. He turned slowly, only to come face to face with a bunch of other tournament participants who looked angry.

"Hey, you don't deserve the date with Sakura-chan!" One shouted. The others began to shout, walking menacingly toward Lee. Lee, who had used up all his chakra, had no way to defend himself. He turned and ran, forgetting that he had forgotten one of his ankle-weights…"

"And let me guess, Sakura, finds it, then searches all of Konoha looking for the one ninja that it fits?" Shikamaru interrupted, yawning.

"Hey!" Lee exclaimed, "You figured out the ending of my story." He paused, studying Shikamaru for a few minutes, then sent him a good guy pose. "You truly are as smart as Gai-sensei said, since you were able figure out the ending. I myself was only 99 sure that it was going to end that way.

Sakura, who was sitting on the other side of the camp fire, sweat-dropped. "Wasn't that the plot line to Cinderella?" She murmured to an amused Tenten, who was looking at Lee pat Shikamaru on the back.

Sakura eyed the two annoyed, murderous looking prodigies to her right. She wondered if it was wise of their sensei to send them all on a camping trip alone, where any injury, or murder, could be blamed on the wild, unpredictable outdoors.

She saw Sasuke crack his knuckles.

"Naruto! Sakura exclaimed, how about you take a turn at story telling!"

To (possibly) be continued

Muahahah! OK, HAHAHA that was such a… And my poem! GAHA! Even though all of it was ridiculous I hope you enjoyed it a bit and I_ personally_ would enjoy it if you reviewed.


End file.
